


Just A Night Out

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Birds go relax... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



In the end, it was all Zinda's fault.

That was the agreed upon story, anyway, as Batman was slightly flustered at the idea of upbraiding a woman who had been a hero before he was born.

Oracle managed to keep the straightest face, but then she wasn't sporting the obvious bruises that both Helena and Dinah were showing.

At least the barfight had yielded up an unexpected suspect in the most recent rash of vandalism to placate the Bat God of Justice. 

Maybe next time, Oracle thought, she wouldn't let Dinah pick 'the perfect place' for a girls' night out.


End file.
